


Five Years Late

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Gen, Human Traficking, Slavery, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For SnK Kink Meme</p><p>In another world Dr. Jeager goes to the Ackerman's alone, to find them both dead on the floor with their young daughter missing. The fate of little Mikasa would remain a mystery for many years.</p><p>Five years later, changing circumstances see Eren join the Military Police, where upon a senior officer decides to introduce him to a couple of "friends" and the young girl that had happened to "meet"</p><p>An injustice that should have been stopped half a decade ago is ended at the hands of Eren Yeager, five years late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years Late

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fill I did for the SnK Kink meme. 
> 
> I choked a bit on this one, and mangled the verb tenses up bad. But I'm still submitting this one anyway, and hoping some people can give me suggestions as to how I could improve it. 
> 
> Took a few liberty with circumstances as well, needed a reason as to why Eren might even encounter such people, and then a reason why he would even consider joining the military police in the first place. Hope those at least make sense.

Eren hated the Military Police. He hated the fact the officers did nothing but drink, smoke, and gamble. He loathed the fact that most of his fellow recruits joined simply to get as many walls between them and the titans as possible. He despised the fact that so many people offered him bribes, and that his superiors expected him to accept them. He hated the fact that Armin and him had joined them in the first place.

Above all else however, he hated Captain Hawking.

Captain Hawking was everything Eren despised in the military police. Unfortunately Hawking had taken a liking to him for some reason, and decided that Eren had needed a mentor. The older officer had been dragging him around on his "duties" (Which mostly consisted of paperwork and card games.) and introducing him to all the officers of any importance.

He was also one of the people Eren couldn't simply tell to fuck off, no matter how much he wanted to.

\---

"We're supposed to be patrolling the Serinside District," Eren growled, casting a glare at the captain walking beside him.

"Serinside can take care of itself," Hawking snorted dismissively. "Nothing important happens there anyway. I'm more worried about you though boy."

"I can take care of myself," Eren ground out. "I don't need your looking after me sir."

"You're too tight strung," Hawking continued as if he hadn't even heard Eren. "It's not good for you. Gonna blow a vessel one day. You don't get out much, so I did some thinking, and thought a girl might do a boy your age some good."

"Oh god," Eren groaned. "We're going to a brothel aren't we?"

Hawking gave a snort. "And pay for it every time? Hardly. There's a better way. Trust me, you're going to thank me for this boy. Not everyone has connections like I do."

"Sir?"

"Trust me on this," Hawking repeated. "I think you'll like what my friends have to show you."

\---

Hawking ended up leading him to a house just on the edge of one of the inner city's slums. There he was greeted warmly by the two men who answered the door.

"So," Hawking asked, as they were ushered inside. "Whatcha got this time?"

"Oh you'll like this one," the first man said. "I guarantee you've never seen anything like her before, and you won't see anything like her again."

"Bold words," Hawking remarked.

"You'll see."

The second man emerged from a back room. He was leading a girl, about Eren's age, in front of him. She was beautiful, that was undeniable. She had long glossy black hair, pale smooth skin, and a slight cast to her features that was faintly exotic. She worn a pair of simple slippers and a thin black dress that clung to her body.

Hawkings let out a whistle of appreciation. "You weren't kidding. How'd you get her?"

"This young Count had her," the first man explained. "Sold her to us cheap. Said it was too much like screwing a corpse. But I figured something like that wouldn't bother you."

"Oh, not for me," Hawking smiled. "For the boy. But I might be interested if he's not. Let's take a look now."

Eren heard nothing. All he could do was stare at the girl's dark eyes. They were so... dead. There was no expression in them. They just stared straight ahead, not reacting to anything, not even when Hawking's grabbed one of her breasts and made a half-joking remark about them not being padded.

Anger began to well up from within him. All his fury, revulsion, and hate, the kind he normally reserved for all of titankind, began churning and twisting within his chest. It formed this tight, seething ball of rage that seemed to build and build and...

Then it just snapped.

"So Jeager," Hawkings said, turning around to face Eren. "What'dya think? She's someth..."

Eren's knife caught him straight in the throat.

"YOU GODDAMN ANIMAL!"

Hawking's choked on his own blood. Coughing and sputtering his fell to the floor. Blood sprayed everywhere as Eren ripped out his knife and charged the slavers. Both of whom were so stunned with shock, they could barely do anything as Eren slammed his knife down into the first man's shoulder.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, **DIE!** " Eren screamed as he brought the knife down again and again. Blood splattered across the walls.

The second man broadsided him, slamming Eren to the ground and knocking the knife from his hand. They careened through the house, exchanging wild blows and crashing into furniture. Then, a pair of hands wrapped themselves around Eren's throat and begin to choke the breath out of him.

Eren let out a snarl as he tried to remember what Annie taught him back in training. How did one break out of a hold like this?

Then the hands suddenly went slack. The second man slumped forward, and Eren could just see the girl yank his knife out of the man's back. He pushed the dead body off him, and greedily sucked air into his lungs.

"Thanks," he gasped as he regains him breath. He turns his gazed up to the girl. "Are you okay?"

She blinked, her mouth opened soundlessly a few times then...

"I'm cold."

Eren could believe it. The dress she was wearing didn't look like it could keep out a light breeze.

"Here," he unwound the scarf from around his neck and wraped it around her. He then shrugged off his jacket and threw it over her shoulders. "You can keep the scarf it you want to. I'm gonna need the jacket back though."

She buried her face in the scarf, and Eren is sure he can hear her whisper, "It's warm," to herself. Then she looked at him. Her eyes weren't looking dead anymore. They were shining with tears and a look of pure gratitude.

"Thank you."

\---

If Carla Jeager had been asked to imagine the future five years ago. This is not what she would have brought to mind. But, a lot of things have changed since That Day. The loss of her mobility is only one of them. When That Day had come, a piece of Wall Maria had crushed their house. When Eren and Hannes had pulled her from the rubble, her legs had refused to move.

The wheels on her chair squeaked slightly as she wheeled herself out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. It had been hard to adapt to this new reality, but she had done so. So had Eren. He had done a lot of growing up since That Day. The ordeal of loosing their home, of loosing Grisha, and of struggling to survive all those years had wrought changes to him.

Carla let out a small laugh. To think, when Eren and Armin had joined the military, she had been certain that they were going to join the Scouting Legion and die a meaningless death outside the Walls. But instead, they joined the Military Police. Eren had gotten his crippled mother a healthy dependent's pension, and a small house in the inner city. For all the things said about the Military Police, they at least looked after their own.

The door suddenly burst open and Eren staggered inside. Carla's greeting died on her lips the moment she saw him. He was covered head to foot in blood, and there was this strange girl standing beside him.

"Eren, what's going on? Who is this?"

"Ah, Mom, this is Mikasa," Eren explained. "Something happened, I'll explain later. Is it okay if she stays here?"

"Yes. But, what is..."

"Thank you!" Eren snatched his coat from Mikasa's shoulders and bolted for the door. "I've got to report in, I'll explain when I get back!"

"EREN!" Carla wheeled to the door, just in time to see Eren dart around the street corner. She rolled her eyes in exasperation, and turned back to Mikasa. The girl was just standing in the middle of the room, staring at Carla with a blank expression.

"Well sit down," Carla said at last. "I'll make some tea. Would you like a change of clothes? The one's you're wearing look absolutely filthy."

\---

Nile Dawk, Commander of the Military Police, leaned back in his chair as he read the report Eren had handed in.

According to Jeager, him and Captain Hawkings had been investigating suspicious activity in a nearby house, when two men had ambushed them. Hawkings had been killed, and Jeager had been forced in turn to kill both attackers.

He could smell the bullshit already.

If there was one thing Dawk was good at, it was knowing what was going on in his division of the military, and he knew a few things about Hawkings. More importantly, he knew what the two "attackers" did for a living, and that they were apparently "old friends" of Hawkings. "Old friends" he visited late at night with large amounts of money.

The commander let out a snort. He knew damn well what had happened. Hawkings and Jeager had gone out to get a girl to keep their beds warm, the deal had gone south, and Jeager had been the last person standing when the dust had settled.

Damn recruits. They always caused trouble until they figured out how things worked. But Jeager's little incident had certainly taken the cake. To make matters worse, the King had been getting after him to clean up the police for the last five years.

Dawk had no doubt that if there was an investigation into this incident, then it would come out that a member of the Military Police had been involved with slave trafficking, and King would have his balls over a fire for it.

His mind whirled with possible cover-ups. How could he spin the story to look like something better? Would he have to bribe any witnesses? Would he have to get Jeager to submit in an "edited" report? The story was good and all...

Something clicked in his head. It was a good story. The two of them get jumped, Hawkings gets killed, and Jeager finished off the attackers. End of story. No need for an investigation for such a straight forward case. No dirty secrets being dug up, no shit from the King. End of story.

Smiling to himself, Dawks filed Eren's report, slid it into the bottom of the folder, and sealed the case closed.

\---

Carla peered over her tea at Mikasa, trying to gauge this strange girl her son had suddenly brought home. She had changed out of the black dress and was now wearing a set of Carla's old clothes. She was still wearing Eren's scarf though, and at the moment had her face buried in the red fabric.

Carla frowned. When she had asked what Mikasa had wanted done with the black dress, the girl had just looked at her flatly and said, "Burn it." Carla had instead folded it up to be washed, and decided to ask her about it again later. It was a nice dress, and it seemed a shame to destroy it.

"I'm sorry," she said at last. "I'm afraid I didn't quiet catch your name the first time."

"Mikasa," the girl answered quietly. "Mikasa Ackerman."

Ackerman. Carla's frown deepened. That name sounded familiar. Ah, yes, now that she thought about it. There had been a family by that name living near Shiganshina. Yes, she remember it now. Grisha had gone out on a house call, and had found both parents murdered. Ghastly. They had had a little daughter too hadn't they? She disappeared, and there had been rumors floating around that she had been kidnapped by...

The mug of tea nearly dropped from Carla's grasp. She leaned forward and studied Mikasa carefully. She had only seen Mrs. Arckerman in person a few times, but now that she looked. Yes, she could see a resemblance. If Mikasa was the Ackerman's missing daughter then...

Things suddenly started to make sense. A sickening, twisted, and horrible kind of sense.

That dress was going into the fireplace first thing in the morning.


End file.
